The current invention relates to techniques for merging data for transmission within a Bluetooth® system, and in particular to techniques for performing such merging at layers below the Logical Link Control and Adaptation Protocol (L2CAP). layer.
The Bluetooth radio system is a set of standards defining the operation of radio devices such that communication can be established between devices in a standardised fashion.
As part of the Bluetooth standards, the Bluetooth stack is defined, which is a set of layers through which data is passed, each layer performing particular functions to ensure a communications link functions. The layers of the stack may be implemented in a single device, but may also be split between devices.
It is a common requirement to share a single Bluetooth radio link between different data sources or sinks The L2CAP layer of the Bluetooth stack provides for the multiplexing of data onto a single radio link. However, if the Bluetooth stack is split across more than one device, the L2CAP layer may be implemented in a device which cannot conveniently accept data from other devices for multiplexing.
There is a therefore a requirement for a technique to allow multiplexing on a Bluetooth link without requiring access to the L2CAP layer of the Bluetooth stack.